Un giro inesperado
by shojo88
Summary: Alternativo. Ranma y Akane, solos, perdidos y con muchos problemas por solucionar ¬¬
1. El accidente

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Tarde un poco en decidirme a subir en esta historia porque aun no tengo decidido hacia donde encaminarla, pero con el tiempo algo se me acurrira, por el momento queda historia para rato_

_Alternativo_

Ranma hacía los últimos ajustes a su avión, partiría en unas 2 horas mas para llevar a una joven científica a las islas al sur oeste de Japón desde China, seria un viaje de ida y vuelta de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que la doctora hiciera todo lo que quisiera para su investigación, observó a su fiel "Halcón", el avión estaba algo mas que obsoleto, pues era veterano de la 2 guerra mundial; el joven le había echo una serie de ajustes cuando lo adquirió para poder lograr que volara, entre otras cosas, deshacerse de las ametralladoras. Ahora ya tenia el presupuesto suficiente para comprarse uno nuevo pero le costaba mucho decirle adiós a su querido caza modificado. Entró en la cabina para lustrar los asientos, cuando una joven China lo llamó desde afuera:

-Ranma, bajar de ahí- Shampo era la encarnación de la frase "Hermosa como las estrellas", la china era una mujer de buen porte, con unos atributos que muchas veces solo se conseguían en un pabellón, una larga melena morada, que hacía palidecer de envidia a la mayoría de las mujeres que la veían y unos grandes y hermosos ojos del mismo color, que tenían un efecto hipnótico en los hombres; Ranma saltó de inmediato fuera del avión:

-¿Que sucede?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

-Venir a despedir a airen- la china frotó peligrosamente su cuerpo contra al suyo

-Pero, me voy solo por unos días- El joven la apretó un poco mas mientras acercaba su rostro.

-Ser una eternidad, cama muy fría sin ti- La joven lo beso apasionadamente empujándolo hacia la aeronave –Ranma- ella lo obligó a subir a la parte de carga del avión.

-Si- dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a abordar.

-Tener que cambiar avión, este ser muy chico en parte de atrás- la joven lo recostó en el piso para luego ella sentarse arriba de el.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-

-Ser excelente idea-

* * *

Akane Tendo era una joven paleontóloga graduada en la universidad de Tokio, dedicada en especial a los fósiles que encontraban en Asia. A sus 24 años ya era una destacada doctora en este campo, la comunidad científica hablaba de ella como la nueva promesa del siglo 21 por que además de ser brillante, era una hermosa joven, de pelo azulado y ojos castaños profundos y cálidos, aunque también era conocida por su mal genio, por lo que la mayoría de la gente prefería no provocarla; ella terminaba de arreglar su bolso en el hotel, para ser mujer llevaba sólo el mínimo de mudas de ropa necesaria y sus cosas de aseo personal, el gobierno le había ofrecido un trabajo demasiado tentador, se habían descubierto nuevos fósiles al sur de Japón y ella había sido la elegida para ir a investigar; estaba cerrando su bolso cuando sintió ruidos detrás suyo, no se alcanzó a girar porque unos muy conocidos brazos la encerraron en un abrazo: 

-Ya te vas de nuevo- El joven le hablaba en un susurro al lado de su oído.

-Ryoga, sabes que no puedo desaprovechar algo así- la joven tomo las manos de su novio.

-Te voy a extrañar, aunque tal vez te podría acompañar ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mientras la volteaba y la abrazaba otra vez.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, pero esta vez no puedes venir conmigo- Ryoga gimió en señal de desaprobación, pues en la mayoría de sus viajes la acompañaba y el ultimo no había sido una excepción, un viaje pagado por el gobierno chino para analizar pruebas de un posible ancestro del oso panda, pero esta vez el trato había sido muy claro, viajaría sola.

-¿Cuándo partes?-

-En unas horas más-

-Entonces, tienes tiempo para despedirte de mi- el joven la llevó suavemente sobre la cama mientras corría el bolso de un manotón

-Si lo pides así, creo que si-

* * *

El avión estaba terminando de llenar combustible cuando un auto llegó al aeropuerto, Ranma miro como una joven mujer se bajaba acompañada de un hombre al parecer de su misma edad, frunció el ceño, según las ordenes solo transportaría a una persona. 

-Airen, esa ser tu pasajera- Shampo se colgó de su brazo, venia de los baños.

-Creo que si- Ranma seguía mirando extrañado a la pareja que se acercaba.

-Ser muy linda- la china lo miro, el joven estaba conciente que esperaba una respuesta.

-No tanto como tú- la joven inmediatamente desvió la vista otra vez a la pareja y Ranma volvió a respirar, era cierto, la doctora era muy hermosa un detalle que no había pasado por alto.

-¡Eyyyy¡Ranma! Ya terminamos de cargar combustible- los chicos de manutención le hacían señas con la mano, el joven Saotome se dio vuelta y le hizo una seña, luego se encamino para encontrar a su pasajera con Shampo que lo seguía muy de cerca.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy el piloto Ranma Saotome y ella es mi novia Shampo¿Usted es la señorita Akane Tendo?- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano y Shampo le daba una sonrisa.

-Si, un gusto Señor Saotome, él es mi novio Ryoga Hibiki- Akane le alcanzó la suya mientras el chico de la pañoleta hacia una inclinación de cabeza.

-Bien. ¿Y su equipaje?- La joven le señaló el bolso que llevaba su acompañante y Ranma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y un grito de jubilo en su interior, estaba acostumbrado a llevar equipajes que hacia que le costara despegar, una vez tuvo que decirle a su novia que dejara la mitad de las cosas que llevaba para poder levantar vuelo, ahora sentía felicidad de que al menos esta joven llevara poco equipaje.

-Bien el vuelo esta programado para media hora más así que por que no dejamos su equipaje y vamos a tomar algo mientras tanto- Dijo señalándole las instalaciones para pilotos.

-Me parece bien-

* * *

Las salas de pilotos de aviones pequeños eran todo excepto cómodas, era un cuadrado de 10 X 10 donde se repartían algunas cafeterías, baños, asientos y unos pocos dormitorios, los jóvenes guiados por el piloto fueron por un café y luego se sentaron en algunos asientos. 

-Dígame doctora ¿Por qué va a esas islas, la mayoría están desabitadas?- Ranma estaba mas bien echado en su asiento al lado de Shampo, la cual no le sacaba el ojo de encima a la joven que tenia en frente.

-Se encontraron algunos fósiles y los idiotas que fueron no pudieron analizarlos por lo que el gobierno me llamo a mi- Akane se revolvió en su asiento un poco incómoda, se daba cuenta de la mirada de la novia del piloto, pero a ella no le interesaba, aunque no iba a negar que ella tenía razones para hacerlo, ya que éste era bastante guapo.

-Ya veo, y tu Ryoga en que trabajas- Ranma miro al chico, que había permanecido en silencio.

-Yo soy forense del gobierno, la mayoría de las veces acompaño a Akane en sus viajes aunque esta será una excepción- El joven apretó un poco mas la mano de su pareja.

-Vaya, puros genios, yo me hice piloto porque era emocionante además no soy un genio en ciencias ni en ninguna de esas cosas- El joven sonrió abiertamente a los de más, le dio un último trago a su café miro el reloj y se levantó.

-Bien señorita Tendo creo que es hora de irnos, el viaje es por lo menos de 3 horas y ya esta atardeciendo- los demás se levantaron y enfilaron a la salida.

-¿Cuál es su avión?- pregunto Akane pasando la vista por la pista.

-Ese- dijo el joven señalando su vieja aeronave.

-Ese avión... Es un modelo de la 2 guerra mundial- la joven miraba incrédula el pedazo de lata que tenia adelante.

-Es uno de los más seguros- el joven se acercó y a bordó de un salto, Akane lo siguió dudosa, desde ahí arriba le hizo adiós a Ryoga quien la miraba con aprensión, al igual que ella se preguntaba si ese trasto era seguro.

-Bien, por favor tome asiento en el puesto del copiloto y póngase el cinturón- Ranma ya estaba afanando los múltiples controles y palancas de la aeronave, la joven hizo lo que le pedían mientras veía al piloto intentar encender los motores que se quejaban entre pitidos y chasquidos, luego de un poco de lucha encendieron y el avión comenzó a traquear por la pista, la joven podía sentir el esfuerzo del avión por levantar vuelo, el traqueteo por la pista era cada vez mas rápido hasta que de repente el piloto tiro de los controles hacia el y la nariz del avión apunto al cielo, habían despegado,

-Le dije que estaba bien- le gritó sobre el ruido ensordecedor de los motores, Ranma sonreía mientras hacia que el avión ganara altura, Akane le echó una última mirada al aeropuerto donde dos figuras le hacían adiós.

* * *

-Y esa es la punta del país- Ranma señalaba una faja de tierra que se unía al mar, habían avanzado dos horas hacia el sur y el atardecer estaba en todo su apogeo Akane miró maravillada lo que le señalaba el piloto, siempre había volado en aviones grandes, nunca creyó la vista que obtendría desde un avión pequeño. 

-¿Cuantos años lleva como piloto?- La joven miró al hombre, que por como manejaba los controles parecía muy diestro.

-Empecé cuando tenia 18, así que... Creo que llevo 6 años- el joven recordaba sus inicios y todos los trabajos que tuvo que hacer para poder conseguir ese avión, desde limpiador de establos, hasta guarda espaldas, todo para conseguir el dinero suficiente.

-Vaya, eso es bastante- el joven asintió y luego señaló hacia delante.

-Esas son las islas a las que usted quiere ir-

Akane miro las extensión del mar salpicada por pequeños pedazos de tierra, algunos muy pequeños otros muy grandes, de pronto sintió una sacudida, pensó que seria turbulencia pero cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Ranma se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- empezó a asustarse al ver al joven luchar contra los controles del aparato.

-No lo se, pero no responden los controles de altitud-

El joven luchó un momento más con la palanca que ahora emitía extraños ruidos, de pronto el avión dio unas sacudidas en el aire y los motores se apagaron.

-Dime que eso es normal- Akane miró lívida de terror como la nariz de la aeronave empezaba a cambiar de dirección hacia tierra.

-No, No lo es- Ranma tiró con fuerza una vez más los controles y sintió como se destrababan, intentó echar a andar el avión pero no respondió.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos vamos a estrellar contra el océano!!!!!!-

-¡No lo sé¡Intento que no!- Un crujido en las alas hizo que el joven soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-¿¡Eso es bueno!?- Pregunto Akane temblando en su asiento, notó como el avión aminoraba su marcha y se nivelaba poco a poco.

-Si, entramos a una corriente de aire, podremos planear a un aeropuerto- dijo mientras tomaba la radio, intentó encontrar la frecuencia, pero estaba muerta –¡Maldición!- las alas volvieron a crujir mientras el piloto volvió a maldecir y a luchar con los controles

-¿Ra...nm..a?- Akane estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de taquicardia.

-Perdimos la corriente- la nariz del avión apunto hacia abajo y los controles comenzaron a temblar.

-¡¡Levanta esta cosa!!- Akane estaba comenzando a perder el control.

-¡Que no ves que eso intento!- Ranma estaba molesto además de desesperado, y no estaba para aguantar a alguien más.

-¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ¡ASI QUE LEVANTA ESTA MUGRE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ASESINE!- La joven perdió los estribos y dio una explicación a porque dicen que todas las rosas tiene espinas.

-¡INTENTA VOLAR ESTE AVIÓN TÚ ENTONCES!- gritó al tiempo que soltaba los controles.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTA CARCACHA SEA UNA RELIQUIA¡QUE TÚ NO TE PUEDAS COMPRAR UNO MEJOR NO ES MI PLOBLEMA¡ASI QUE LEVANTA ESTA MALDITA MIERDA Y SACANOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!-

-¡YA CALLATE HISTÉRICA¡QUE NO VES QUE INTENTO SALVARNOS PERO SI QUIERES QUE TE TIRE DEL AVION HACIA ABAJO A 1000 METROS DE ALTURA NO TENGO PROBLEMAS!- Un crujido hizo a ambos volver la vista hacia delante, se acercaban rápidamente a una isla, Ranma tomó los controles con fuerza mientras intentaba hacer que el avión se nivelara un poco, miró el altímetro y se sorprendió, estaba a 330 metros sobre el nivel del mar, apretó el botón para sacar el tren de aterrizaje, pudo sentir como las ruedas del avión salían al exterior provocando roce y desestabilizándolo.

-¡Prepárate para un aterrizaje "algo" forzoso!- dijo Ranma.

-¡Aaaah!- La joven se tomó al asiento con todas sus fuerzas y se preparó.

El avión estaba sólo a 50 metros sobre el nivel del mar, a unos 100 metros a delante estaban unas de las muchas islas deshabitadas, se acercaron rápidamente, Ranma tenia la mirada delante determinadamente, Akane estaba aferrada al asiento con los nudillos blancos mientras miraba el altímetro.

40 el avión se acercaba rápidamente a la isla.

30 Akane vió como volaban peligrosamente cerca del mar.

20 El pedazo de tierra estaba ahí frente a ellos.

10 Miró al piloto con desesperación que seguía con la vista enfrente.

5 Cerró los ojos

El avión entró en contacto con el agua poco profunda de la orilla, un chirrido dio a entender que el tren de aterrizaje había muerto, la aeronave se deslizó sobre la arena, las alas se desprendieron, lo que dio libre carrera para que lo que quedaba del destrozado aparato empezara a rodar, en la cabina Akane abrió los ojos, sintió como era despedida al vació y luego solo oscuridad.

_Notas de la autora: En un principio pense en usar a Ryoga como el piloto del avion pero necesitaba la personalidad conflictiva de Ranma, ademas cuando esos dos tontos se juntan pasan cosas interesantes_


	2. Intentando vivir

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Les agradesco a todos los que me mandaron Reviews, les hablaria por separado pero no tengo tiempo XD_

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz la cegó momentáneamente, no tenia idea de donde estaba y tampoco que había ocurrido. Lentamente las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, el avión, los motores, el choque, pestañeó mientras se incorporaba, revisó su cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza y tenia múltiples heridas en todo el, pero nada parecía serio. Miró alrededor, vio el avión, que ahora se reducía a unas latas torcidas y en llamas, esa luz parecía ser la que la había cegado, siguió barriendo la playa con la vista y observó al piloto a su izquierda, aun inconsciente. Se levantó tambaleante y fue donde él.

-¡Ranma!- lo llamó mientras lo remecía, el piloto tenia un corte en la mejilla y muchos rasguñotes, pero al igual que ella nada parecía grave –¡Despierta!- El joven balbuceo algo mientras se acomodaba por lo que lo movió más fuerte -¡¡Despierta te digo!!-

-¡Ah¿Qué pasa?- el chico se incorporó de un salto, paseo la mirada por el lugar totalmente desorientado y luego miro a Akane -¿Cómo diablos sobrevivimos?-

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- La joven se levantó

-Esta bien, eso lo veremos después, ahora debemos ver como pasar la noche, lo más conveniente es que nos alejemos del avión, aun tiene combustible y podría explotar- miró las prendas que le quedaban, empezaba asentir frío y las ropas no ayudaban mucho

–Espera un momento- Akane miraba extrañada como el joven deambulaba alrededor del bosque que se extendía a unos metros delante de ellos, vio como se arrodillaba y tomaba unos palos secos de la arena, luego se acerco al avión con cuidado.

-¡No seas idiota! Puede explotar- el joven hizo oídos sordos, se acercó mas y encendió la madera.

-Hay que buscar mas leña para mantenerlos calientes- ambos buscaron un poco mas hasta que tuvieron un buen alto de leña, luego cerca del avión, pero no demasiado, armaron una fogata.

-Bien, mañana tendremos que buscar agua potable¿Estás bien?- Ranma miro a la mujer que estaba muda sentada a su lado.

-¡¡Oh si¡Estoy excelentemente bien, me caí de un avión, tengo frío, sed y además estamos en algún lugar perdido de Dios¡¡¡NO PUEDO ESTAR MEJOR!!!-

-¡Está bien! No debí preguntar...-

-¡Lo único que espero es que nos busquen pronto!- Akane sintió como el hombre a su lado se tensaba– ¿Nos vendrán a buscar pronto supongo?- preguntó algo dudativa mientras lo miraba.

-Creo que tengo que decirte algo...- El joven tragó duro, se daba cuenta de la metida de pata que se había mandado – Creo me desvié de la ruta convencional, nos alejamos unos 50 km mas al oeste- Ranma evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente?- Algo le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

-Bueno... Según los estándares de busca convencionales la búsqueda se realiza en un diámetro de 40 km a la redonda desde la ruta que se debía seguir- el joven miraba insistentemente el suelo y empezó a dibujar algo con el dedo -... No creo que nos encuentren aquí- agregó en un susurro.

Akane lo miró un momento, hasta que el verdadero peso de la situación cayó sobre sus hombros.

-No nos encontraran aquí por tu culpa... ¡¡No nos encontraran aquí por tú culpa!!- se levantó mientras sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

-No creí que esto pasaría- El joven Saotome se hundió un poco más en su asiento, como un niño que espera su castigo.

-¿¡NO CREÍSTE¿¡AH NO¡ERES UN IDIOTA REMATADO, MALDITO ENGENDRO¡¡¡NOS PUDRIREMOS AQUÍ¡TODO POR TU MALDITO CAPRICHO¡VAMOS A MORIR POR TU CULPA¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO ESO, JAMAS CONOCI A ALGUIEN MAS IDIOTA QUE TU¿¡TE DAS CUENTA NADIE VENDRA A BUSCARNOS¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO, NO QUIERO MORIR, NO AQUÍ OLVIDADA POR EL MUNDO!!!- Ranma se levanto y la encaro

-¡YA CALLATE¡ERES UNA...!- Se miraron un momento hasta que a ella se le nublo la vista y callo de rodillas llorando

-Maldición Ranma no quiero morir tan joven, tengo 24 años, quiero una familia, hijos, no todavía por favor...- Musito mientras lloraba, a Ranma se le partía el corazón cuando veía llorar a una mujer y mas si era por su culpa así que se arrodillo y la abrazo intentando reconfortarla

-Shhhhhhh, tranquila saldremos de esto no te preocupes¿si?- el la acomodo un poco en su pecho mientras la mecía para calmarla, poco a poco Akane dejo de llorar y se dejo mimar por el joven -¿Mejor?- le pregunto mientras la miraba, ella asintió en silencio

-Si creo-

-Bien- miro el fuego algo mas reducido – iré a buscar mas leña- Le puso su camisa para el frió y se alejo deambulando por la playa en busca de madera, se preguntaba como saldría de esta ahora había estado en situaciones difíciles pero nunca tanto como esta, se acerco un poco al avión y algo le llamo la atención un bulto enfrente de la aeronave, se acerco y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, era el bolso de Akane lo tomo y fue corriendo a la fogata

-Akane, ehh ¡Akane!- la aludida se dio vuelta mientras miraba extrañada al joven que se acercaba en medio de saltos –Mira lo que encontré- dijo dejando el bolso a sus pies

-¡Perfecto!- Akane se arrodillo y abrió la maleta, ambos empezaron a sacar lo que tenia en su interior

-Akane ¿Como pensabas pasar todos esos días con 3 mudas de ropa?, definitivamente eres la mujer con menos equipaje que alguna vez vi- Ranma tomo una blusa en sus manos y intento ponérsela, pero lo único que logro fue un hoyo en su espalda

-Tonto, nada de lo que tengo te va a quedar bueno- dijo mientras le quitaba la blusa de las manos y le pasaba una chaqueta –Siempre me a gustado viajar, nunca podía hacerlo cuando vivía con mi padre, pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad inicie un viaje tras otro, me acostumbre a llevar poco equipaje- Ella tomo una chomba y se la puso –Que no era que las noches cerca del mar no eran frías-

-Normalmente son calidas, pero estamos en la temporada de viento parece que el clima no nos ayuda-

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?- Akane se sentó al lado de el y lo miro a los ojos, la respuesta se reflejaba en ellos

-No tengo idea- dijo mientras avivaba el fuego, seria una larga noche

* * *

Ryoga miraba el cielo desde su apartamento, tenia un mal presentimiento pero lo había acallado con las excusas de que era el nerviosismo y ese día no había tenido tiempo para prestarle atención, ahora que estaba solo en la tranquilidad de la noche ese sentimiento lo atenazaba, se paso la mano por la cara, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, a medio camino sintió que le tocaban la puerta, abrió y entro Shampo muy pero muy pálida

-¿Shampo¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Algo muy malo ocurrir- El sentimiento que tenia clavado en su interior le dio un pinchazo

-¡¿Qué paso?!-

-Avión de Ranma no llegar al aeropuerto, tampoco tener conexión en radio, ellos desaparecidos-

-¡Cuando paso esto!-

-No saber a mi avisar y yo venir inmediatamente a avisar-

-¡Vamos!-

Shampo y Ryoga entraron como un terremoto a la torre de control, volaron por las escaleras hasta el último piso y prácticamente ahorcaron al pobre hombre que trabaja en el radar

-¡¿Cuándo desaparecieron?!- le grito el joven Hibiki mientras lo levantaba por la camisa

-N... no es.. estoy seguro- tartamudeo el asustado trabajador

-¡Como que no estas seguro!-

-El jefe me llamo y cuando volví el radar no registraba nada-

-¡IMBECIL¡AHORA NO SABEMOS DONDE BUSCARLOS!- Ryoga lo tiro al piso mientras la joven china se tronaba los nudillos y lo miraba como una homicida

-Me .. jor ha.. hablan con mi je.fe- el hombre gateo hasta los paneles y tomo el teléfono, pero no alcanzo a levantar el auricular cuando la puerta se abrió de para en par y un hombre con bigote y peinado al estilo militar entro con paso rápido a la habitación

-Jóvenes si me siguen les podré explicar mejor lo que sucede, yo soy el jefe de esta área- los miro y les señalo una puerta a su izquierda –Y debo advertirles que los cargos por homicidio incluyen cadena perpetua así que dejen a es caballero tranquilo si- se dio vuelta y entro a la habitación que les había señalado seguido de los chicos, el supervisor los vio salir con un suspiro, ahora eran problema de otro

El hombre vio entrar a los jóvenes y les señalo las sillas delante de su escritorio, se sentó enfrente de ellos tomo aire y se preparo, una de las cosas mas difíciles de su trabajo era tratar con los familiares, mas si eran jóvenes impulsivos como ellos

-El avión del piloto Saotome desapareció del radar hoy a las 20:56 hrs., no responde a su radio y no se a confirmado su llegada a su destino, creemos que el avión callo al océano por alguna razón, en este mismo momento estamos preparando un helicóptero para ir a buscarlos, el viaje no será mas de 1 hora, así que quieren esperar aquí o prefieren ir a sus hogares y a la menor noticia les avisamos- observo que los jóvenes quedaban anonadados y luego el hombre se levantaba de un salto

-¡Ni lo uno ni lo otro¡Yo voy en ese vuelo sea como sea!- Ryoga lo miro decidido, no le importaba si tenia que colgarse en ese helicóptero, el iría

-Eso no es posible, el equipo de rescate ya esta delimitado y un civil solo estorbaría allá arriba-

-¡Dije que yo voy en ese vuelo aunque tenga que molerlo a golpes!-

El hombre lo miro por un momento se paso la mano por la cara y tomo el auricular –Veré que puedo hacer-

* * *

En el Helicóptero le daban las ultimas instrucciones al joven Hibiki

-Permanece en tu asiento, si llega a aparecer algo en el mar mantente sentado hasta que te digamos ¿entendido?- Ryoga asintió al joven rescatista y se puso el cinturón, la maquina encendió los motores con un ruido furioso y se levanto del suelo, luego se dirigió a mar abierto

* * *

Akane se paso la mano por el rostro, sentía un zumbido cerca de la cara, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse en su cama del hotel, pero solo estaba la oscuridad del cielo y las estrellas, miro a su lado, Ranma dormía tranquilamente, se sentó y volvió a sentir el ruido se concentro para saber de donde venia miro a su alrededor el avión se había apagado al igual que la fogata, se levanto y camino un poco mas, luego de un momento comprendió de donde provenía el ruido corrió hacia su compañero y lo movió frenéticamente el joven se sentó balbuceando algo

-¡Ranma¡RANMA¡Despierta un helicóptero!- el chico se levanto de un salto a la mención del aparato

-¡Donde!- la joven le señalo el cielo a su derecha, el puso atención y lo escucho, ambos corrieron, la luz no era suficiente para distinguir la maquina en la distancia pero el sonido ahora era inequívoco

-¡Fuego, el avión lo verán!- Ranma saltaba en un pie en círculos, en ese momento Akane callo en cuenta de algo

-Ranma¡El avión se apago!- El joven se callo al piso

-¡Como que se apago¡Sin esa porquería encendida no nos verán!- Akane abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ambos sintieron como el zumbido se hacia mas débil, impotentes vieron la única oportunidad de salir de ahí escaparse frente a ellos

* * *

Ryoga llevaba ya 45 minutos arriba de ese helicóptero, y nada era distinto en la negra superficie del mar, el helicóptero dio unas vueltas en círculos y ya se disponían a irse cuando el piloto vio algo

-¡Rápido alumbren 45 grados a estribor!- El potente foco viro hacia la derecha disipando la oscuridad de la noche, el equipo completo se cargo hacia ese lado buscando señales de vida, pero a 50 metros solo se distinguía algo que rompía la superficie del océano, el aparato bajo a los 20 y se pudo distinguir perfectamente un destrozado tren de aterrizaje, a la deriva conducido por las corrientes, el equipo guardo silencio y luego miraron al joven que los acompañaba todos sabían lo que eso significaba, el los miro extrañado no sabia que rayos pasaba una joven se le acerco y lo llevo a la cola del Helicóptero mientras los demás tomaban asiento y el piloto giraba para volver a la base

-Señor Hibiki, entiende lo que vimos allá abajo-

-No ¿Qué tenia de especial esa lata?-

-Era un tren de aterrizaje destrozado, eso quiere decir que el avión probablemente se estrello con el océano y se hundió, en las búsquedas si sucede algo así se...- La mujer lo miro con compasión cosa que no le gusto nada a Ryoga

-¿Así que?-

-Se abandona la búsqueda porque, ... están muertos-


	3. Es dificil vivir haci

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews_

Ryoga bajo del helicóptero como un zombie, sintió que le palmoteaban la espalda y le decían algo pero no hizo caso, cruzo la pista con el rostro surcado en lagrimas entro a la torre de control subió a la oficina del director donde una impaciente Shampo lo esperaba, la miro un momento y el nudo que le torturaba el cuello exploto

-¡Están muertos!- grito mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el piso luego lloro como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo

Shampo lo miro caer y golpear el piso, demoro un poco en procesar lo que le había dicho Ryoga, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentó luego se largo a llorar

El director entro en su oficina, ya había escuchado el informe de sus hombres y sabia mas o menos el panorama que le esperaba ahí dentro, abrió la puerta con cautela los jóvenes lloraba como si fuera el fin del mundo, entro paso por entre medio de los dos y se sentó en su despacho, luego acerco el teléfono y se aclaro la garganta

-Chicos lamento mucho todo esto, pero deben llamar a los familiares de las victimas para que lo sepan- los miro incomodo, esta era la parte de su trabajo que mas le dolía, pocas veces le había pasado pero nunca le había gustado tener que actuar tan fríamente, los jóvenes lo miraron un momento y luego se acercaron al auricular, Shampo se acerco y marco un numero, espero tortuosamente, al tercer tono se escucho un ligero chasquido y la voz de una mujer la saludo

-Señora Saotome, algo malo ocurrir- dijo con la voz quebrada

* * *

Akane miraba el sol salir por el horizonte sentada en la playa, siempre le había gustado esa hora el crepúsculo es siempre un espectáculo hermoso, pero ese día solo le anunciaba desdichas miro hacia su derecha donde Ranma intentaba sacar algo útil de entre los hierros retorcidos, aun no sabia como en menos de 24 horas su vida podía haber tomado ese giro, se aclaro un poco la garganta le dolía mucho debido a que hacia algunas horas el y ella habían gritado hasta la locura de impotencia al ver que el helicóptero se alejaba de ellos, se levanto y fue con el piloto 

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto con la voz ronca

-Nada, el fuego lo consumió todo- Ranma estaba metido hasta la cintura entre las latas buscando algo –Lo único que nos podría servir seria esto- dijo y le mostró un pedazo algo mas afilado, parecido a un cuchillo

El joven salio de entre medio de lo quedaba de la aeronave y le el pedazo de fierro que le había enseñado

-Akane, tenemos que buscar agua- el joven ya sentía la falta de agua en su organismo y definitivamente no quería probar el agua de mar

-Esta bien- La joven miro la extensión de selva que tenia delante, sabia que había agua ahí, debido a la lujuriosa vegetación que poseía la isla, el verdadero problema era encontrarla

* * *

-Ranma, estas seguro que no damos vueltas en circulo- Akane sentía las piernas de plomo y la boca seca llevaban caminando cerca de unas 3 horas y aun no encontraban nada 

-Estoy seguro, por algo tallamos las muescas en los árboles ¿no?- El joven ya empezaba a tener los labios secos y la boca pastosa

-A este paso vamos a atravesar toda la isla- miro el cielo, los árboles evitaban que el sol les diera directo pero se podía sentir ese calor húmedo asfixiante

-No te que...- Ranma se detuvo de sopetón y le hizo un gesto a Akane para que se callara, ella puso atención y de pronto escucho un murmullo, ambos se pusieron en marcha otra vez a la fuente del sonido, avanzaron unos 5 minutos mas y se encontraron con una gran laguna cristalina, fresca, dulce; Se miraron un momento y luego corrieron al agua

-¡Agua¡Agua¡AGUA!- Ranma se tiro de cabecita a la laguna y luego tomo agua hasta que sintió que reventaba, Akane se metió hasta la cintura y lo imito, luego fue caminando de a poco hasta que el liquido le llegaba hasta la barbilla necesitaba bañarse así que dio un paso mas pero no tuvo pie, sintió como se precipitaba a las aguas profundas y el pánico la domino intento gritar pero el agua antes tan apreciaba ahora la tiraba hacia abajo y solo logro llenarse la boca de agua, empezó a chapotear y lo unido que consiguió fue alejarse mas de la orilla, ciega de terror ya no distinguía ni de arriba de abajo, rozo algo con la mano, el acto reflejo de respirar pudo mas que su conciencia y aspiro, los pulmones se le llenaron dolorosamente de agua y la ropa mojada la fue hundiendo lentamente.

Ranma miro como Akane avanzaba por la laguna, la joven de pronto se hundió, el supuso que estaría bañándose y la imito, salio de nuevo a la superficie y noto que ella no estaba, se acerco al ultimo lugar donde la vio y noto el agua al agitada, intrigado se acerco y perdió piso, se puso a nadar hacia donde debía estar ella de pronto sintió que algo le rozaba el pie, miro hacia abajo y la vio hundiéndose como una piedra "no puede ser que no sepa nadar" sin esperar mucho mas se lleno los pulmones de aire y se sumergió, ella se encontraba unos 4 metros por debajo de el ya inconsciente, Ranma se impulso lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella la tomo en brazos y intento nadar a la superficie pero el peso era demasiado y al llegar a la mitad del trayecto ya no podía mas la soltó y subió por aire, luego volvió a bajar miro a la mujer, no podía ser que ella pesara tanto, entonces se dio cuenta de algo la joven ni siquiera se había sacado la chaqueta para sumergirse, la ropa era lo que pesaba tanto, intento sacarle la ropa pero no sabia como diablos hacerlo, sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el aire así que se llevo la mano a la cintura y tomo el retorcido metal que había usado para tallar los árboles, se acerco y rápidamente rasgo la ropa del tórax la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la superficie, de dos fuertes patadas ambos llegaron a la superficie

-¡¿Pero que rayos!?- El agua que los rodeaba se teñía rápidamente de carmesí, no le hizo caso tomo a la joven por la cintura y la dejo en la orilla, ahí se dio cuenta de su error en su desesperación por sacarle la ropa había hundido el metal mas de lo necesario y le había echo una herida en el hombro que ahora sangraba profusamente -¡Maldición!- miro de nuevo la herida y la dejo para después, se saco su camisa y se la puso a ella para cubrir su pecho desnudo, luego empezó a golpear el pecho de Akane para que botara el agua, pero nada ocurría al borde de un colapso nervioso el joven se acerco a su rostro y le practico respiración boca a boca, pronto sintió que la mujer se convulsionaba debajo de el, la separo y Akane volvió a la vida mientras tosía y botaba el agua de sus pulmones, Ranma la miro por un momento y suspiro aliviado

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte al agua si no sabes nadar?!- La joven lo miro desorientada y se tomo el hombro, se miro la mano y luego a el

-¡¿Qué diablos me paso?!- Akane lo miraba acusadoramente, se incorporo y la camisa se resbalo hasta el suelo, ella paseo su mirada entre la camisa y el joven que ahora mas rojo que un tomate la miraba embobado

-No ... yo...lo puedo explicar- tartamudeo mientras retrocedía

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

* * *

Ranma termino de contar lo que le había sucedido mientras se frotaba la mejilla ahora el triple de su tamaño e intentaba amarrar unos trapos al hombro de ella 

-¿Por que entraste tanto si no sabes nadar?-

-Perdí pie y entre en pánico, solo quería bañarme-

-Pero... olvídalo, ahora me preocupa mas esta herida tenemos que evitar que se infecte- termino de arreglar el improvisado vendaje y se levanto –Tenemos que ir a la orilla, el agua de mar te cerrara esa herida bien-

-Volvamos por la misma ruta, sigamos las marcas serán una guía hacia el agua- Ella también se levanto, pero se hinco inmediatamente sosteniéndose el hombro

-Ranma, viste cuan profunda era la herida- dijo con una mueca de dolor, el joven se golpeo la frente, se le había pasado ese ligero detalle, se agacho y levanto el vendaje, con mucho cuidado abrió ligeramente la herida arrancándole un grito de dolor a Akane, el metal había habia atravesado la carne como mantequilla tocadon ligeramente el hueso y por suerte no había dañado las venas, trago duro tendrían suerte si solo tenia fiebre, se levanto y ayudo a ella a levantarse el calor de la selva ayudaba descomponer las cosas también la carne, tenían que llegar pronto a la playa

* * *

Ryoga espero en silencio la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono, pronto sintió un ruido parecido a un llanto y después los gritos de su suegro que casi lo dejan sordo, luego de un forcejeo la voz de Nabiki Tendo se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la línea 

-¡¿Qué paso Ryoga?!- El joven suspiro, no se senita capas de decirlo de nuevo

-Akane tuvo un accidente en el viaje de avión- espero pacientemente hasta que la voz algo quebrada de la hermana de su novia se sintió de nuevo

-¿Esta muy mal?-

-Esta... muerta- Ryoga hizo una pausa, ya había pasado lo peor –Los funerales serán mañana en la tarde, en este aeropuerto se rendirán los honores, adiós- corto antes de escuchar algo mas, miro un momento el aparato y se dejo caer al suelo sorprendido de su propia frialdad, el director se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro

-Vaya a descansar y tomese algo fuerte, lo necesitara usted tambien señorita- ambos asintieron y se fueron a la salida, el director se tiro en su silla, suspiro y tomo el telefono

-Hola, Larry necesitamos de tus servicios, si un avion y dos cuerpos empiecen en una hora-

* * *

-¡Maldición!- Ranma corría por la selva llevando a Akane en vilo, la fiebre ya había llegado y ahora la joven no podía sostenerse en sus piernas, la herida se había inflamado monstruosamente y un ligero toque verdoso amenazaba con convertirse en una peligrosa infección –Akane tranquila ya falta poco- dijo con intención de calmarla aunque el era el nervioso. La playa se extendía unos metros mas delante de el con un grito de jubilo corrió mas rápido, atravesó como un rayo la arena hasta el avión, deposito a Akane en el suelo y le quito el vendaje, la joven tiritaba por la fiebre y el dolor, la adrenalina había dejado de hacer efecto en su cuerpo y el castigo era ahora enorme, tomo los trapos y fue al océano, ahí los empapo y se los llevo rápidamente, con cuidado volvió a colocarle el vendaje, el agua escurrió lentamente por la herida a la vez que la joven gritaba como enajenada, Ranma le tomo la temperatura como pudo, estaba alta demasiado y ahora la joven hablaba incoherencias delirando, necesitaba agua, el joven se levanto y fue a lo que quedaba de su fiel aeronave, busco un momento hasta que encontró un pedazo de lata con forma de cuenca, siguió buscando hasta que junto 4 mas que le servirían se acerco a la mujer y la tapo como pudo con los harapos, luego se levanto y se interno en la selva, esperaba llegar a tiempo. 

Ranma callo de rodillas frente a la laguna, estaba agotado, se cuestiono seriamente si esa mujer valía la pena tanto sacrificio pero se golpeo a si mismo cuando recordó que el la había herido y la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer, espero a recuperar el aliento y se acerco a la orilla, lleno hasta el borde los 5 "baldes" y se dio cuenta de su ligero error, el no tenia 5 manos

* * *

Ryoga esperaba tranquilo, ya había llorado toda el agua de su cuerpo, enfundado en su traje a que lanzaran la corona al mar, al lado de el la fría Nabiki Tendo miraba el vació con los ojos bañados en pena, Kasumi lloraba del brazo del doctor Tofu, el hombre también lloraba mientras intentaba consolar a su esposa, el señor Tendo no había asistido, no por decisión propia sino porque habían tenido que inyectarle tranquilizante para que dejara de gritar y llorar, Miro enfrente de el y vio a Shampo con la familia del piloto, la bella china también vestía de negro mientras lloraba en silencio al lado de una mujer muy parecida a Ranma, su madre supuso, que estaba del brazo de un hombre serio y calvo que debía ser su padre 

La banda comenzó a tocar la marcha fúnebre y el director se subió al palpito a decir algunas palabras

-El señor Saotome y la señorita Tendo fueron unas grandes personas y aunque muy jóvenes hicieron grandes cosas en sus vidas, pero a veces el momento llega antes de lo previsto como es este caso, el accidente de ambos es una devastadora noticia para todos, me incluyo el joven Ranma era uno de los mejores pilotos que e conocido y la señorita Akane era por lo que se una brillante profesional, por eso y por muchas otras cosas los recordaremos con mucho cariño y aprecio, si alguien quiere agregar algo este es el momento- el hombre se arreglo la corbata y bajo del estrado dándole el espacio a la señora Saotome, Ryoga miro a la mujer y escucho en silencio lo que tenia que decir, poco le importaba ya todo, no tenia idea como su vida había cambiado tanto en unas cuantas horas, se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco el pequeño pero hermoso anillo que le había comprado a su novia, pensaba dárselo a la vuelta de su viaje y ahora no le servia de nada, el director le tomo el hombro y lo empujo ligeramente, el era uno de los que tenia que dejar la corona en el mar, la tomo junto a otros 3 hombres y la lanzaron al océano, miro un momento como las flores flotaban en el océano, volvió a mirar la joya que tenia en la mano y la tiro lejos al mar, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al bar mas próximo, necesitaba alejarse de eso

* * *

Ranma caminaba lo mas rápido que podía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, llevaba dos cuencos en cada mano y uno en la boca, estaba exhausto y solo el recuerdo de la mujer convulsionándose abrasada en fiebre lo mantenía de pie, apretó un poco el paso ya que la luz disminuía y no tenia intención de quedarse a oscuras en medio de la nada, camino una media hora mas y llego a donde había dejado a la joven, deposito con mucho cuidado el agua y se acerco a ver como seguía, Akane seguia tiritando pero ya no deliraba, la incorporo ligeramente y le dio a beber el agua que había traído, la joven bebió en silencio, seguía en un estado de semi inconciencia, Ranma la volvió a dejar en el suelo y busco en el bolso algo que los protegiera a ambos del frió de la noche, sus manos diera con algo frió, extrañado saco una botella, luego de un momento se le ilumino la cara era perfume, perfume con alcohol se acerco rápidamente a la mujer y le saco el vendaje, la herida seguía casi igual solo un poco mas seca con cuidado derramo el liquido sobre la piel, luego la volvió a tapar, dejo todo en el bolso excepto una toalla con lo que la tapo, miro el cielo la luna ya estaba en lo alto, sintió como el estomago le gruñía mañana tendría que buscar comida, volvía a mirar a la joven y le corrió unos mechones locos que le caían sobre el rostro, era en verdad una mujer hermosa, con mucho cuidado se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, después de todo Akane necesitaría todo el calor posible esa noche 


	4. Comida, tristeza y mucho alcohol

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta loca empresa_

_Isabel: Tambien te agradesco el haber seguido este fic_

Ryoga ya no llevaba la cuenta de las botellas de ron, whisky, pisco y varias otras cosas vacías que habían sobre su mesa, solo quería ahogarse en alcohol, miró como una figura se le acercaba, no la distinguió producto del alcohol solo cuando la tuvo encima distinguió a la China con su vestido negro.

-¿Molestar que yo sentar aquí?- el joven negó y la mujer se sentó a su lado, las lágrimas ya habían marcado su camino por el rostro de la joven.

-¿Quieres algo?- se sorprendió, su voz sonaba normal, así que se empinó el vaso que tenia en la mano, quería quedar botado de borracho.

-Vodka con Sake- la gente cercana a su mesa los miró con una cara de dos metros, era la combinación mas loca y peligrosa que habían escuchado, Ryoga levantó la mano y pidió una botella de cada una, el mesero se acercó le echó una mirada a las curvas de la China y sonrió.

-¿No será mucho alcohol para la señorita?- preguntó en un tono meloso, la joven lo miró, abrió una de las botellas y le mandó un trago que acabó con un cuarto del liquido, el oportunista sonrió y se alejo rápidamente de la mesa, Shampo abrió la otra botella, tomó un vaso de un litro y lo llenó a la mitad de Sake, y la otra mitad con Vodka, sonrió y levantó el vaso.

-Un brindis, por los muertos y por los viudos- susurró.

Ryoga la miró un momento y también sonrió, se dio cuenta que ya estaba borracho –Por los muertos y los viudos- dijo llenando su vaso.

* * *

Akane despertó de a poco, no quería moverse, por alguna razón se sentía segura y tranquila, como cuando dormía abrazada a su novio, se acomodó un poco y sintió una punzada en el hombro, se sentó y se restregó los ojos, Ranma dormía al lado de ella abrazándola, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus brazos la rodeaban por el abdomen, miró un momento al joven y sonrió, no podía negarlo, era guapo, tenia un físico envidiable y la barba un poco crecida no le quedaba mal, la joven se levantó y miró el mar, el sol recién se estaba levantando, era otra mañana perdidos ahí, aunque ahora ya no era tan terrible como lo fue al principio, volvió a mirar al joven y se pasó las manos por el rostro ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella amaba a Ryoga y volverían a estar juntos cuando regresaran a la civilización, en realidad... Si es que volvían... Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar la playa, le extrañó unos metales retorcidos que estaban cerca de donde habían dormido, se acercó, 4 de ellos tenían agua hasta el borde y el 5 estaba vació hasta la mitad, los tomó confundida y bebió un poco de agua, era dulce, quedó un momento en blanco, era obvio que Ranma había traído el agua, pero él la había llevado a ella en brazos cuando ya no pudo sostenerse eso quería decir que había hecho el camino al menos 2 veces más, sonrió; el hombro volvió a dolerle así que se sacó el vendaje y observó la herida, había cerrado bastante y era de un color rojo, por lo menos no se había infectado, se acercó al océano y con cuidado se quitó el vendaje lo mojó con el agua salada y se lo volvió a poner, sintió como le ardió por un buen tiempo y después se calmó. 

Ranma se movió un poco y tanteó con su brazo intentando encontrar a Akane, a falta de cuerpo abrió los ojos y se levantó, la joven estaba en la orilla del mar lavando su vendaje, se levantó en silencio y se le acercó cuando ella terminaba de amarrar los trapos.

-Veo que ahora te mantienes cerca de la orilla- observó divertido cómo la joven saltaba y se daba vuelta de un respingo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, y sí, me mantengo cerca de la orilla- Akane se acercó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Esta bien no te enojes ¿Cómo está la herida? La verdad es que ayer me diste un buen susto-

-Mejor ya no te preocupes- La joven miró el suelo y agregó en un susurro -pero muchísimas gracias hacerlo-

-Está bien, lo que importa ahora es encontrar algo que comer- Ranma miró el cielo mientras volvía a ponerse las manos detrás de la nuca, se extrañó de eso pues no lo hacia desde que era un adolescente.

-Tienes razón-

* * *

-¡Mira Ranma: termitas, estos si son comestibles!- Akane miraba un árbol nada distinto a los demás y le hizo una muesca en forma de T, Ranma miró con asco los bichos que subían y bajaban por el árbol en un incansable ajetreo. 

-Yo paso, mejor busquemos algunas frutas por aquí- El joven siguió serpenteando mientras ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, caminaron unos 10 minutos más hasta que encontraron dos arbustos, uno con setas moradas y otros con setas amarillas.

-Estas sí me las como- Ranma se acerco a las moradas y las fue echando en el metal que había traído para eso, el avión aún después de su vida útil seguía sirviendo.

-Yo prefiero las amarillas- Akane empezó a recolectar las otras, las miro algo desconfiada, le parecía haberlas vistos en alguna parte pero no recordaba, le restó importancia al asunto después de todo tenia hambre, ambos con las bandejas llenas hasta el tope regresaron a la playa y allí las comieron tranquilamente, la fruta era deliciosa y ellos ya se estaban palmoteando la espalda felices por su descubrimiento, cuando de pronto Ranma soltó el puñado que se iba llevar a la boca y se agarró fuertemente el estómago, sin dar explicaciones se levantó de un salto y se internó rápidamente en la selva, Akane lo miró extrañada y ya se estaba levantando para ver que le ocurría cuando su cuerpo dio una violenta sacudida y las arcadas le atacaron el tórax, corrió rápidamente al bosque lejos de donde se había metido Ranma y sin aguantar más comenzó a vomitar.

Akane se sostenía en un árbol pálida, aún presa de violentas arcadas... Ahora recordaba donde había visto esa fruta, en una de sus investigaciones se había topado con una página dedicada a ellas, la amarilla provocaba vómito y la morada diarrea, sonrió mientras se limpiaba la boca, ya suponía como lo estaba pasando Ranma, volvió a vomitar lo poco y nada que quedaba en su organismo, recordó que el efecto era corto y le dio gracias al cielo, pronto las arcadas disminuyeron y ella pudo volver a sostenerse sola, caminó unos pasos vacilante hasta la playa y se derrumbó cerca de la aeronave, al poco tiempo apareció un maltrecho y pálido Ranma que se tiró a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Las termitas se pueden comer?-

* * *

-Entonces te criaste en una familia tradicional- Ranma caminaba apoyado de Akane y viceversa, única forma en que ambos podían sostenerse en pie y avanzar, luego de esos "ligeros" problemas estomacales habían quedado sin fuerza. 

-Si, costó un poco que me dejaran estudiar en la universidad, pero logré convencer a mi padre ¿Y tú¿Cómo era tu familia?-

-Mi padre era un loco que insistió en separarme de mi madre a los 6 años, viajé con el 10 años más entrenándome en artes marciales, cuando volví a tener un hogar fijo y me reencontré con mi mamá dejé estar un poco mi entrenamiento, fue en esa época que empecé a estudiar y trabajar para conseguir mi avión- Ranma observó el camino, le sorprendió que avanzaran tan rápido.

-Practicas artes marciales... Vaya mi padre tiene un dojo y yo fui la única de sus hijas que estudio el arte, me tendrás que mostrar tu estilo cuando volvamos...- Akane miró el vacío, se le había olvidado quizás no volverían, Ranma observó como Akane se callaba de repente y se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría, la apretó un poco más intentando reconfortarla.

-Tranquila, ya verás como volveremos ¿Si?-

-Si, tienes razón... Mira ese es el árbol- Ambos se acercaron al árbol con la letra T, las termitas seguían su camino inmutables, las miraron un momento y Akane tomó una rama, la apoyo en el tronco y espero pacientemente a que las termitas subieran, luego la separó y la miró un momento, suspiró, encomendó algo al cielo y se las comió rápidamente.

-¿Y?- Ranma seguía atento todas las expresiones de ella pero no veía nada.

-No son malas ni buenas- dijo mientras volvía a apoyar la rama al árbol.

-Veamos- Ranma tomó otra vara y desconfiadamente imitó a su compañera, miró la ramita llena de insectos y aguantando las nauseas las comió rápidamente, volvió a mirar el árbol y una brecha enorme se abrió en su estómago, ya sin muchos remilgos se dispuso a saciarse.

Ryoga despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza sentía que le iba a explotar, el estómago le hizo un nudo retorciéndose y provocándole mucho dolor, se movió un poco y arrugó la nariz, había un olor dulzón y agrio en el aire, parecido al vómito, se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, la tapa cayó dejando ver su torso desnudo, extrañado el joven levanto la tapa, para su sorpresa estaba totalmente desnudo, intento recordar que había sucedido pero todo fue en vano, se le había apagado la tele, un movimiento en la cama lo hizo dar vuelta y casi se cae de la impresión, la hermosa China, la novia del difunto, estaba en su cama desnuda también, dormida profundamente, gateó hacia atrás al baño, tocó algo con la mano, dio vuelta la cabeza y vio el vestido negro de la joven, confundido paseó la mirada por la habitación y un poco mas allá vio su ropa tirada en el suelo, se levantó y entró al baño, ahí el olor nauseabundo se hacia más fuerte, se acercó a w.c; estaba tapado hasta arriba con vómito, miró el lavamanos donde era la misma historia, corrió la cortina y agradeció de encontrar la ducha limpia, entró y se bañó intentando limpiarse de todo lo que le pesaba en los hombros, tomó rápidamente la toalla se enrolló y se dejo caer al suelo con las manos en la cara.

-Dios... ¿¡Qué hice!?-

-Parecemos monos- Akane supuso que llevaban unas horas comiendo, a pesar de la repulsión que le provocaban los insectos, el hambre era más así que ambos habían comido sin detenerse.

-Si, pero con el estomago lleno- Ranma soltó la rama y se agarró el abdomen mientras suspiraba –Vaya si que ya estoy lleno-

-Creo que yo también¿Volvamos?- Akane soltó la ramita y se levantó, luego de comer tanto había recuperado sus fuerzas.

-Me parece, tenemos que ir a buscar agua- El joven se levantó y se sorprendió a si mismo, solo llevaban unos días ahí y ya habían encontrado agua y comida.

Se pusieron inmediatamente en movimiento, con fuerzas renovadas, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo mucho que alimentaban esos bichos, llegaron rápidamente a su "campamento", tomaron los baldes con agua y volvieron a internarse en la selva.

-Es mi idea o nos demoramos menos- Akane miraba extrañada la laguna.

-Es porque conocemos el camino, creo- Ranma se acercó y llenó hasta el borde una de las latas, repitió la operación unas veces más y entregó unos baldes a Akane.

-Listo, vaya si que nos salio corto- Akane asintió y volvieron rápidamente a la playa

-Ranma ¿Sabes hacer fuego?-

-Para ser franco, no- Ranma había pasado ese ligero detalle, habían juntado leña y ninguno de los dos tenia alguna idea de como encenderla.

-¿Intentamos eso de frotar palos?-

Akane sintió que las manos se le quemaban debido a la fricción y la madera ni siquiera echaba humo, exasperada soltó la madera y le dejó el puesto a Ranma.

-Es todo tuyo- Ranma tomó las varas y comenzó a frotarlos frenéticamente –¡Préndete!- la madera se negaba a encender y el joven empezaba a perder la paciencia -¡¡Préndete!!- ahora el joven casi golpeaba la leña -¡¡¡PRENDETEEE!!!- al borde de la histeria Ranma golpeó fuertemente la madera base y la partió en dos, la miró un momento acezando y Akane lo empujó hacia un lado.

-¡Ranma eres un genio¡Faltaba aire!- tomó rápidamente la leña y volvió a armar el mecanismo y frotó decididamente la madera, la cual empezó a echar humo y pronto una pequeña llama creció en la base, ambos saltaron protegiéndola del viento y la dejaron en la maleza que habían juntado, pronto la fogata ardía alegremente.

Akane y Ranma miraban la fogata, cada cierto tiempo tomaban un pedazo de leña y lo arrojaban al fuego, entre ellos había un aire un tanto incómodo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a la ciudad?- Ranma inició una conversación, no le gustaba el silencio que reinaba entre los dos.

-Me daré un baño caliente de tina, después no lo sé... Volveré con mi novio, seguiré con mi trabajo, no sé, tal vez sea el momento de pensar en ser madre ¿Y tú?-

-Dormiré en un colchón de plumas días y días seguidos, después me compraré un nuevo avión y seguiré con mis viajes por el mundo- Se estiró y se acostó al lado de ella. mirando el cielo –Y mi novia... Si, creo que si volveré con ella, y eso de ser padre, no creo que este listo todavía-

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos lo rompió, porque era distinto, era un silencio cómodo. Akane se recostó al lado de él y miró las estrellas, no sabia como su vida había dado ese giro, pero ahora no maldecía su suerte, por lo menos estaba viva y casi ilesa, miró su hombro que ya no estaba hinchado y el dolor era muy poco, se incorporó y desamarró los trapos, Ranma la observó y se levantó también.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras tomaba el vendaje.

-Gracias- Akane estaba un poco ofuscada pero no se hizo caso, miró en silencio como el joven le quitaba esos harapos y buscaba otros en el bolso, se extrañó de ver que sacaba también un frasco de vidrio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando la botella.

-Perfume, por suerte no se rompió, te ayudara a curar mas rápido aunque estoy sorprendido lo veloz que ha sanado tu herida- vertió cuidadosamente el liquido, la chica se tensó un poco por el dolor y después se relajó, el joven tapó el frasco y amarró los nuevos trapos al hombro, luego se levantó para volver a sentarse al lado de ella, a medio camino se tropezó con el bolso y cayó sobre Akane, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia y ambos podían sentir el galope de sus corazones.

_Lo admito me esta costando mucho sacar esto adelante, asi que comprendan las fallas, la verdad es que estoy metida en otro proyecto que algun dia pondre aqui y se me desvia la inspiracion_

_Perdonen a esta loca sin remedio_


	5. El pasado duele pero ¿Y el presente?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Vivian: Al fin alguien perdona is locuras, asi que aqui traigo el 5 cap (Medio cortito )_

_Isabel: Gracias por seguir esta historia_

_Mary: No voy a mentir, se me paso mas de una vez por la cabeza abandonarla, pero odio las cosas a medio hacer y ya le encontre un final_

Shampo se levantó en silencio, escuchaba la ducha del baño, se acercó sigilosamente tomó su vestido, se lo puso rápidamente y se marchó sintiéndose una despreciable bosta, ella estaba conciente la noche anterior.

Ryoga salio de la ducha y se encontró con la cama vacía, en cierto punto eso lo alivió, no tendría que encontrarse con la joven hasta un poco más, atravesó la habitación y se vistió, miró el velador una foto de él y Akane, se sentó y en silencio volvió a llorar.

* * *

Akane miró totalmente sonrojada al joven que ahora estaba encima de ella, el deslizó sus brazos por la cintura y se acercó un poco más (si es que eso era posible) y lentamente la besó, ella no opuso resistencia, le correspondió y lentamente lo fue abrazando, pronto el joven se deslizó sus manos por la espalda y le comenzó a sacar la blusa. 

Ranma se despertó con el sol en la cara, se acomodó un poco al tiempo que abría los ojos, estaba abrazando a Akane por la espalda, por su espalda desnuda, se levantó bruscamente, Akane dormía a su lado tranquilamente, lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo, se incorporó en silencio y buscó su ropa, se vistió, escribió un mensaje rápidamente en la arena y corrió al bosque, había sido un imbécil.

Akane despertó lentamente, se incorporó al tiempo que bostezaba, hacia tiempo que no dormía también, se estiró y abrió los ojos, casi grita de la sorpresa cuando se encontró desnuda y sola, rápidamente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, buscó su ropa y para vestirse en un completo estupor, miró la playa y encontró un mensaje en la arena.

"LAMENTO LO OCURRIDO, FUI POR AGUA Y A INSPECCIONAR LA ISLA, VOLVERE EN LA TARDE"

Akane leyó el mensaje unas veces más y se sentó, pasado un momento se largó a llorar, "idiota, he sido una idiota, como pude dejar que ocurriera esto, maldición si yo estoy enamorada de Ryoga ¿O no? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo... Esto fue un error ¿Qué me hace ese hombre?" Lloró hasta que no pudo más, luego se levantó y se internó en la selva, eso había que hablarlo.

Ranma corría sin darle tregua a su cuerpo intentando sacarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo perseguía en ese momento, llegó a la laguna, se tiró de cabeza al agua y nadó hasta que llegó al otro lado, siguió corriendo hasta que llego al otro extremo de la isla, un acantilado enorme delimitaba el termino de la tierra, el llegó hasta la orilla y miró el fondo, el agua se arremolinaba furiosa abajo estrellándose contra la roca, la única separación entre el vació y el agua eran unas pequeñas y delgadas terrazas que sobresalían del precipicio, observo un momento el paisaje y la carga que llevaba desde la mañana lo abrumó, sin aguantarlo más gritó con toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones:

-¡IDIOOOOOOOTA!-

* * *

Akane llegó hasta la laguna, no había rastro de su compañero. Miro dudativa el agua, rodeo la laguna rápidamente y encontró lo que estaba buscando, en su afán por huir Ranma había sido muy poco cuidadosa y dejo un rastro que hasta un ciego podría haber seguido sin problemas, camino rápidamente, unos minutos después la luz se intensifico y pudo distinguir la orilla y a Ranma aullando como un loco 

-Ranma- Akane se acerco lentamente al ahora desquiciado piloto -¡Ranma!- el aludido se dio vuelta rápidamente y guardo silencio –Tenemos que hablar-

-Que vamos a hablar, lo que paso anoche fue un error, tu tenias un sueño, querías volver con tu novio y ser madre y yo lo arruine, no se tu pero no hay nada de que hablar, Maldición Akane no se por que lo hice se supone que estoy enamorado de mi novia pero...- El joven miro el suelo aun al borde del acantilado Akane nerviosa se le acerco un poco mas

-Ranma lo hicimos los dos, ahora aléjate de ese borde y conversemos esto tranquilamente- Era cierto, ella tampoco lo había detenido, Ranma la miro y empezó a caminar hacia ella, un ruido sordo proveniente del fondo del planeta los puso en alerta, el sonido se intensifico ahora era un estruendo gutural, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse como queriéndose sacárselos de encima Akane cayo al piso de rodillas y miro al frente, paso como cámara lenta, el joven que estaba frente de ella se bamboleo unos instantes para luego caer al vació

-¡RAAAAAAAAANMA!-

* * *

Shampo caminaba a paso rápido su semblante serio no demostraba el lio de emociones que llevaba en su interior, "e sido una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta porque lo hice, me deje llevar nunca debí hacerlo, mi novio solo murió hace 3 días y yo ya me sacudí el luto con creces" la China subió rápidamente a un bus, estaba buscando asiento cuando le fallaron las fuerzas y se desmayo. 

La joven sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba muy cómoda en es cama ¿Cama?, abrió los ojos y intento levantarse, unas manos la mantuvieron en su sirio, todo estaba oscuro y ella no veía nada, miro hacia los lados y distinguió una figura en la noche, era quien la mantenía sujeta a la cama, parpadeo un poco estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa con un colmillito

-¿Ryoga?-

Ryoga termino de limpiar el baño, salio rápidamente de su apartamento y se dirigió a recepción a dejar las llaves, el mozo lo estaba esperando con un bolso en la mano

-Disculpe caballero, la joven que subió con usted anoche olvido su bolso- dijo tendiéndoselo, el joven Hibiki lo tomo y salio rápidamente a la calle, ahí abrió el bolso y encontró una dirección supuso que era la de la China fue rápidamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, a mitad de camino choco con una momia viviente montada en un bastón, Ryoga cayo hacia atrás a causa del impacto en cambio la anciana ni se movió

-Perdóneme - dijo rápidamente al tiempo que se levantaba, la vieja lo miro de arriba abajo, su mirada se detuvo en la mano que sostenía el bolso

-Disculpa jovencito¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- pregunto mientras señalaba el bolsito de mano

-Ehhhhhh, yo iba a devolverlo porque bueno ...- Ryoga bajo la vista, la anciana se acerco y tomo la cartera, la inspecciono minuciosamente y suspiro

-Es de mi nieta, supongo que paso la noche contigo, esa niña, como sea me acaban de llamar del hospital, tuvo un desmayo y ella se encuentra ahí ahora¿Me acompañas?- la anciana se puso en movimiento seguida de muy cerca por el joven.

Ryoga estaba sentado en la sala de espera al lado de la habitación de la chica, con la angustia comiendole el alma, mientras intentaba procesar lo que le había dicho el medico

Flash back

-Señora, como es normal cuando llega un nuevo paciente se le hacen exámenes de todo, su nieta arrojo unos resultados muy claros- El doctor se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por la sala, Ryoga y la anciana lo seguían con la vista, sentados en su despacho –La joven Shampo esta embarazada, de muy poco pero embarazada alfil y al cabo, Felicitaciones, aun permanece inconsciente debido a los mareos aunque ni ella ni el bebe corren peligro le recomiendo que permanezca aquí un tiempo- el hombre se acerco le palmoteo el hombro y salio, dejándolos solos y sin habla

-Ese hijo... ¿Es mío?- dijo Ryoga cuando pudo articular palabra, miro a la anciana blanco como la nieve muy asustado

-Eso lo puedo averiguar- La anciana se levanto y fue a la habitación de su nieta, Ryoga la siguió hasta la entrada prefirió esperar afuera

Fin del Flash back

Se puso de pie palmoteándose la cara, hacia media hora que la vieja había entrado a la habitación "Y ahora que hago, que pasa si es mío, no puedo abandonarla pero..." se sentó en el piso con la cara entre las manos, se abrió la puerta y Cologne apareció como siempre arriba de su bastón, lo miro un momento y afirmo con la cabeza, luego suspirando algo se alejo, el se quedo afuera atónito por un momento y luego entro temblando a la habitación, Shampo estaba en la cama aun dormida, la miro un momento y se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano, aun temblando como un condenado, cuando despertara tendrían de mucho que hablar

-¿Qué rayos pasar?- La joven se incorporó lentamente, algo le preocupaba de la sonrisa del joven

-Te desmayaste en el bus, ahora estamos en el hospital- dijo con un tono de voz un poco neurótico

-Y ¿Por qué tú estar aquí?- Shampo se paso la mano por el rostro

-Se te olvido algo en recepción, caminaba a tu casa para devolverlo y en el camino me tope con tu abuela, vinimos al hospital y bueno...-

-¿Qué?- el semblante del joven no le gustaba nada a la joven China

-Bueno, es que,... – Shampo miro al chico exhaustivamente, luego suspiro y busco la lámpara en su mesita de noche, prendió la luz y vio unas carpetas en la superficie, extrañada las tomo, leyó las primeras hojas sin mucho interés, la cuarta la reviso varias veces hasta que miro a Ryoga totalmente extrañada el joven la observo muy serio y muy asustado

-¿Qué significar esto?- la voz le salio mas aguda de lo normal, mientras se ponía pálida

-Lo dice muy claro ahí,... estas embarazada-

* * *

-¡RANMA¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!- Akane se puso en pie apenas la tierra dejo de temblar y corrió hacia el borde por donde había caído el joven, se asomo con cuidado y lo vio, Ranma estaba unos 10 metros por debajo de ella, inconsciente, una pequeña terraza lo separaba de las arremolinadas aguas del fondo, tenia que sacarlo rápido de ahí las rocas que estaban cerca del mar eran mucho mas débiles debido al aire salino, desesperada corrió hacia la selva intentando encontrar una solución al problema, un haz de cordura paso por su cabeza, tomo rápidamente el pedazo de metal que cada uno llevaba en el cinto y se puso a deambular en el bosque, busco lianas fuertes, cuando tuvo suficientes volvió al precipicio y las trenzo, luego las amarro a un árbol, probando su firmeza, luego rogando por no haberse equivocado y maldiciéndose por no encontrar una idea mas prudente que esa se lanzo lentamente por la pendiente hasta su compañero, se balanceo peligrosamente por el vació hasta la pequeña terraza donde se encontraba Ranma, demoro unos 10 minutos en llegar hasta el y cuando llego estuvo a punto de subir otra ves dejándolo ahí abandonado, Ranma estaba de espaldas sin ninguna lesión aparente con la boca abierta y roncando de lo lindo, Akane lo miro un momento y sintió que le hervía la sangre, intento contar hasta diez pero cuando iba a la mitad el joven se movió farfullando algo y se acomodo para seguir su tranquilo sueño, la vista se le nublo y hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho 

-¡RANMA¡DESPIERTA!- grito mientras le propinaba una patada, el joven se levanto de un salto la miro y abrió la boca para decir algo pero otro sonido opaco el de su voz, la roca crujió como un gran gemido y la pequeña terraza cedió, Ranma sin esperar mucho mas salto afirmándose de las piernas de Akane, esta lo miro entre enojada y preocupada y intento subir, pero no pudo el peso era demasiado

-Ranma pesas mucho así que sube hasta acá y ayúdame- El aludido empezó a subir por el cuerpo de su compañera, cuando estuvieron a la misma altura ambos comenzaron a escalar lentamente

-¿Es mi idea o estamos mas abajo?- pregunto Akane mirando extrañada a el joven Saotome, un ligero chasquido hizo a ambos subir la vista, la improvisada cuerda empezaba a ceder y a deshilacharse, ellos se miraron un momento y luego se pusieron en movimiento mucho mas rápido, a la mitad del camino la cuerda vibro y se tenso un poco mas ahora con una desesperación suicida los jóvenes casi corrían por la pared, la liana finalmente cedió cuando a ellos le faltaba un metro para llegar, poco pero no lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos lograra haciarse del borde se miraron un momento con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y un grito atravesado en la garganta antes del que el vertiginoso descenso los llevara rápidamente hacia el mar

_A los fans de Shampo lo siento mucho, pero a mi no me hace ni una simpatia haci que la puse en esta dificil situacion_


	6. ¿Solucion?

_Perdonen el retraso, pero ahora no me siento en condiciones de seguir bien esta historia asi que disculpen que este capitulo sea tn cortito, no tengo idea cuando pueda volver a sacar otro_

Ryoga cerro la puerta rápidamente y se apoyo en ella, pudo sentir como algunas cosas se estrellaban contra la madera en la que estaba apoyado, si definitivamente eso no había sido tomárselo bien, se dejo caer por la puerta ahora que rayos iba a hacer, Shampo había gritado hasta la histeria y cuando el intento calmarla no le tiro la cama porque ella estaba acostada ahí, se miro las manos sangrantes producto de la explosión de la lámpara, se levanto y fue a la enfermería para que se las limpiaran.

Shampo miro la puerta por donde desapareció el joven Hibiki y dejo salir todo el llanto contenido, en alguna parte de su interior guardaba la remota esperanza de que ese hijo fuera de Ranma pero ella sabia perfectamente que no era así, siempre se había cuidado en su relación con el, se abrazo las piernas, totalmente confundida ahora que hacer, su novio muerto, su vida destrozada y esto un hijo en medio, como lo criaría su bisabuela había sido muy clara la ultima semana ella no mantendría a una joven suelta que le restaba importancia a las tradiciones de su cultura, lloro amargamente un rato mas mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a su problema, suicidio, aborto y muchas otras alternativas le cruzaban la cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación y una pequeña figura entro

-Vaya, vaya así que ahora voy a ser tatarabuela- Cologne se acerco a su nieta sin molestarse en encender la luz y se sentó en la cama, a la luz dee la luna, la joven tenia un aspecto lamentable con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, el pelo desordenado y una tristeza en el rostro mucho mayor de la que le había visto otras veces -¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, la vieja sabia perfectamente lo que ocurriria ahora

-No saber, talves yo ...- La joven se recogio un poco mas en la cama, deseando fervientemente desaparecer, la abuela la miro unos instantes y le tomo las manos

-No hagas una tonteria, ese bebe sera bien recibido, Aunque no saldras impune de esta nieta-

-Bisabuela- Shampo miraba atonita a su abuela, luego la abrazo llorando muy fuerte

-Shhh, tranquila niña, ahora el honor y yo decimos que debes hablar con cierto joven-

* * *

Ryoga observava sus manos ahora parecidas a un mapa, 20 puntos por cada mano, una huella que recordaria por tiempo, avanzaba lentamente por el largo corredor del hospital, era el unico a esas horas de la madrugada, desvió la mirada hacia el amplio corredor, deseando que se alargara hasta la eternidad, no queria llegar a la puerta de la no muy relajada mujer que habia dejado hacía poco, volvio a mirarse las manos y suspiró, un ruido de voces amortiguadas le confirmó que estaba afuera de la puerta donde se encontraba la, por muy raro que le sonara, la madre de su futuro hijo, alargó la mano a la puerta y la abrio suavemente, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba a la abuela abrazada a su nieta, procurando no hacer ningun ruido se dispuso a entrar a la habitación

* * *

Ranma se sostenia con fuerza a lo que fuera que su mano habia aferrado, miró hacia abajo, Akane se aferraba con determinacion a sus piernas y mas abajo el mar se arremolinaba y azotaba con fuerza la roca, desesperado intento agarrar algo con su mano libre, encontro un borde, usando una fuerza casi inhumana, se alzo el y a la chica , rapidamente subio al borde y tomando a Akane en brazos la dejo a su lado 

-Esa si que estuvo cerca, creo que no podemos seguir tentando a la suerte- Ranma respiraba rapidamente a causa del esfuerzo y el susto

-¿Donde diablos estamos?- Akane miro a su alrededor, estaban al parecer en una cueva no muy amplia, pero lo suficiente como para que se puieran de pie

-No tengo idea, nunca habia visto esta cueva desde el aire- el joven se puso de pie, extrañdo jamas habia sospechado que se encontraria con algo asi, ayudo a Akane a ponerse de pie y ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad

-¡Oye Ranma no veo nada!- Akane avanzaba a tientas, apenas podia vislumbrar la silueta de su compañero adelante, lo demas era un completo misterio

-¡Y crees que yo veo mas mejor callate!- El chico dio cuelta la cara para intentar verla, mientras seguia caminando

¡CLONK!

El sonido del metal y el craneo del joven Saotome resono por todo el lugar, Ranma callo de espaldas aturdido momentaneamente

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?! ...-

* * *

Ryoga observava en silencio en medio de la habitacion a la joven que tenia enfrente, la anciana los habia dejado solos despues del "pequeño"dicurso que les habia dado, el aun intentaba procesar todo lo que habia dicho 

-Entonces¿Esperamos una linda hija?-

Flash Back

-Segun los metodos de las amazonas para predecir los embarazos, estas esperando una hija nieta, y es tuya Ryoga o mejor digo Yerno, quiero dejar algo muy en claro, si ustedes no quieren esa hija deben dejarlo dicho ahora, si es asi cuando nasca me la llevare yo y le ensañare todo lo que tu no quisiste aprender nieta- dijo mirando acusadoramente a la China - De lo contrario esta bajo su total cuidado, entiendan esta niña no es la culpable de existir, son ustedes y como padres deben protegerla y entregarle lo mejor posible, no estoy pidiendo que compartan su vida, pero cuando ambos la crearon hicieron un pacto que traciende toda excusa, no puede romperse, si lo haces te condenas por siempre, ahora los dejare solos para que decidan que hacer, en la mañana espero tener una respuesta- La anciana subio a su baston y salo de la habitacion dejando solos a los muy extrañados futuros Padres

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Y bien entonces que haremos?- Ryoga miro con cuidado a los ojos de la joven, rojos de tanto llorar

-No lo se, supongo que empesar una relacion no es mala idea, nos ayudaria a olvidar y a pensar en el futuro- inconcientemente Shampo se froto el vientre

-Si, ... ¿Puedo?- pregunto estirando levemente la mano, la joven lo miro unos instantes y asintio levemente, Ryoga se acerco despacio alargo la mano hasta que toco la suave y calida piel de la mujer, sonrio era extraño pensar que en nueve meses mas de ahi saldria su hija, su hija, no sonaba mal -Nuestra hija- musito suavemente

* * *

Ranma abrio lentamente los ojos, la luz era tenue, lo suficiente como para no cegarlo, le dolia la cabeza a morir y no recordaba bien que habia pasado, se incorporo lentamente mientras se sujetaba el craneo 

-Eso duele- Gimio en voz baja, busco a Akane con su mirada, estaba a su lado, observandolo atentamente -¿Que rayos sucedio?- Pregunto extrañado, en su mirada se podia vislumbrar un dejo de alegria

-Te estrellaste-

-Si eso ya lo se, pero ¿Con QUE?- Algo exasperado el joven se levanto, mirando hacia atras, el sol habia bajado un poco iluminando levemente el resto de la cueva, se quedo con la boca abierta

-Con eso- Dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, señalando un pequeño avion de guerra


End file.
